


Never Stop Smiling

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Waking up next to you steals Clyde's breath away.





	Never Stop Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this ficlet about 2 weeks ago, and wanted to post it here as part of my clyde/reader series! I hope you enjoy this lil slice of life!! <3

Clyde wasn’t used to waking up next to someone; he was used to a house full of noise, rustlings in the kitchen or tv on in the living room, but someone in his bedroom – in his bed no less? Well, that had never happened before. He still couldn’t believe how he managed to get you to agree to spendin’ the night, and he certainly never thought you’d still be there come mornin’. But there you were, peacefully asleep, your head resting on his arm (he refused to think about how that was the arm with his missing hand, he didn’t want to risk a bad mood with that line of thinkin’).

He watched as the sun rose, stayed carefully still as to not disturb you, letting the sun wash through the room and dip your face in molten gold. He damn near held his breath, afraid you’d vanish into thin air, you couldn’t possibly be real.

 

Your eyes blinked open just then, and had Clyde not been mesmerized by your gentle warmth, he would have missed the way your face broke into a brilliant smile; like you couldn’t believe you were there either.

“Good mornin’.” Clyde rumbled, voice extra deep from not being used yet.

“It is, isn’t it?” You beamed up at him, insides fluttering like mad. You had always loved Clyde, loved him for as long as you could remember, abut too shy to say. When he had gone overseas, you wrote him letter upon letter, never receiving any answer. You had no idea he kept them all, bundled up in small parcels that he kept on his person at all times, too afraid of scaring you with a confession of love in a reply.

 

You couldn’t help but smile wider, cheeks pink and nearly hurting, remembering how thrilled you had been when you came into Duck Tape and saw him there a few months back, nearly jumping over the bar to wrap your arms around him. And now that he was out of prison, you knew it was time, nothing could keep you apart. You leapt at the chance when he nervously asked you to dinner – a much nicer restaurant than either of you had ever been to.  

And then, thinking about how over dessert, when you had finally plucked up the courage to ask him to take you back to his place, the look on his red red face was too charming, you couldn’t help but press a hand over your mouth, halfway burying your own warm cheeks into the pillow of Clyde’s arm, a joyous laugh unable to be contained.

“You’re so beautiful, please never stop smiling.” Clyde whispered, stroking the pads of his fingers down your cheek, making you lean up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“If I’m with you there’s no danger of that.” You sighed happily, feeling his big hands come pull you closer to him. “What say I make us some breakfast and we come right back to bed?”

“How did I ever get so lucky?” He chuckled, not surprised that food was the first thing on your mind, a woman after his own heart, he thought.

“I don’t know, but I love you, my lucky Logan.” You grinned, kissing him again and again before finally getting up to start the day.


End file.
